


Dangerous Flirting

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [246]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine and Cody (and Pagnotta) spend some quality time together at the beach.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Dangerous Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temptation (A Cautionary Tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640191) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that, from Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The World, led to Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> A more specific summary of this: Blaine keeps being the worst.  
> Written for this year's COWT #10, M2, and [this beautiful Chicago sight](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/03/26/09/48/chicago-690364_1280.jpg) as a prompt.

They have spent the whole night at the beach, talking about random things, anything that crossed their minds, really. Blaine chose to keep the topics inconsequential because he can sense the kid has something he truly doesn’t want to talk about, and therefore, when things got too personal, he always preferred to steer the conversation towards his own private life, instead of Cody’s. That’s how, while Pagnotta, the Yapping King – as Blaine nicknamed him – took a few intermittent naps rolled up in a ball on the sand next to them, Blaine ended up telling Cody everything about Thackeray and him. How they met, how their relationship grew and evolved, and how come they’re at this point now – a point where Blaine prefers to spend the night out on a beach with a perfect stranger which is also, coincidentally, a child, instead of going back home and spending it with his lover.

Cody was patient, and full of understanding. He listened closely to his words, refrained from offering him any kind of opinion, chose to be supportive all the way. He was very proper and the very portrait of niceness.

As they talked, the night grew deeper. They found a more private spot on the beach, where they knew no security guard could see them. Pagnotta followed them obediently, only moving to get to sleep somewhere else, and when they settled he settled too, resting his rounded, furry head on his front paws and falling quickly into slumber.

“So…” Blaine says vaguely as, three hours from the moment where they sat there, he sees the sun start to rise on the horizon, “Will your aunt be angry at you for spending the whole night out?”

Cody shrugs, looking down in embarrassment. “I’ll apologize,” he says, “She’ll understand.”

“Will she, though?” Blaine arches an eyebrow, unconvinced, “If you were left in my care, you can be sure I would never allow you to stay out so late. With a stranger, to boot.”

Cody chuckles and speaks light-heartedly. “And what would you do, then? Punish me?”

Blaine tenses and turns to look at him. He tries to remind himself about the fact that this kid is fourteen.

“If you forced my hand,” he answers, his confidence wavering for a second.

Cody looks at him with eyes growing heavier in a second. Blaine watches him close his lips and then swallow. “Um…” he says, “Would you hurt me a lot?”

 _Is this really happening?_ Blaine wonders to himself, _Am I already flirting with this kid in terms of punishment and pain?_

“I would make sure whatever pain I inflict you is worth it,” he ends up hearing himself say, as he wonders if he’s sooner going to end up in prison or in hell.

Cody swallows again. “Well,” he says, his voice shaking a little, “You’re not my aunt, but I’ve been a very bad boy. You know… spending the whole night out.”

This time, Blaine swallows too. He seriously wonders what to do, for a second, because he has options, and he doesn’t want to tell himself that he doesn’t. He could be a better man and let go of this kid – drive him back home, wherever that is, bid him farewell, forget him.

Or he could check on his phone where the closest motel is.

As the sun finally completely emerges from the sea, drawing golden scales on the surface of the ocean, Blaine fetches his phone and taps Google Maps open, searching for a place that rents rooms by the hour and allows customers to bring pets in.


End file.
